prowrestlingfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Stevie Richards
| nomes de ringue =Steve Richards Big Stevie Cool Steven Richards The Mystery Woman Lloyd Van Buren Dr. Stevie Dr. Stevie Richards Stevie Richards | data de nascimento =9 de outubro de 1971 | local de nascimento =Filadélfia, Pensilvânia | data morte = | local morte = | estilo =Allrounder Hardcore | altura =1.87 m | peso =100 kg | treinado por =Mike Sharpe Jimmy Jannetty Glen Osbourne | estréia =25 de fevereiro de 1992 | retirada= }} Michael Steven Manna (Filadélfia, 9 de outubro de 1971) é um lutador de wrestling profissional norte-americano . Atuou na World Wrestling Entertainment, lutando no programa ECW com o nome Stevie Richards. Manna já tinha lutado antes para a Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW) e na World Championship Wrestling (WCW) no inicio de carreira e trabalhou também para a Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. Carreira *Extreme Championship Wrestling (1992-1997) *World Championship Wrestling (1997-1999) *World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment (1999-2008) :*Right to Censor (1999–2001) :*Stevie Night Heat (2002–2004) :*Reunion of the bWo (2005–2006) :*ECW (2006–2008) *Circuito independente (2009) *Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2009-2010) No wrestling *'Como Dr. Stevie' **'Finishing moves' ***''General Anesthetic'' (Cobra clutch) **'Signature moves' ***Superkick *'Como Stevie/Steven Richards' **'Finishing moves' ***''Stevie Kick'' (ECW / WWE) / Steven Kick (WWF/E) / Morality Check (WWF) (Superkick) ***''Stevie–T'' (Lifting double underhook DDT) **'Signature moves' ***Double knee facebreaker ***Hand raise appeal accompanied by a scream followed by a vertical suplex ***Koji Clutch ***Multiple short–arm knee lifts followed by a vertical suplex ***''Rat Trap''' (Full nelson camel clutch) ***Single arm DDT ***Sitout facebuster ***''Stevie Bomb'' (Sheer drop release powerbomb) ***Snap suplex *'Como Big Stevie Cool' **'Finishing moves' ***''Stevie Bomb'' (Sheer drop release powerbomb) – parodied from Kevin Nash ***''Stevie Kick'' (Superkick) **'Signature moves' ***Sidewalk slam ***Snake eyes *'Managers' **Chastity **Francine **Victoria **Alexis Laree **Elisabeth Rouaffer **Cassidy Riley **Daffney *'Wrestlers de quem foi manager' **Abyss **Bull Buchanan **KroniK (Brian Adams e Bryan Clark) **'Daffney' **Right to Censor (The Goodfather, Ivory e Val Venis) **Jazz **The Pitbulls **Raven **Victoria *'Nicknames' **"Dancin'" Stevie Richards **"Stevie Night Heat" Campeonatos e prêmios *'Allied Powers Wrestling Federation' **APWF Heavyweight Championship (1 vezes) *'Extreme Championship Wrestling' **ECW World Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) – com Raven *'Extreme Rising' :*Extreme Rising World Championship (1 vez, Primeiro) *'Force One Pro Wrestling' **Force One Iron League Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Heartland Wrestling Association' **HWA Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Liberty All-Star Wrestling' **LAW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Maryland Championship Wrestling' **MCW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Earl "The Pearl" Joshi *'Mid-Eastern Wrestling Federation' **MEWF Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'National Wrestling Alliance' *'National' **NWA National Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Regional' **NWA 2000 Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **[[NWA World Light Heavyweight Championship (New Jersey version)|NWA World Light Heavyweight Championship (New Jersey version)]] (1 vez) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'93' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2002 *'Steel City Wrestling' **SCW Tag Team Championship (3 vez) – com Rahul Kay (1), The Blue Meanie (1) e Frank Stalletto (1) *'Top Rope Promotions' **TRP World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'World Wrestling Federation / World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWF/E Hardcore Championship (22 vezes) S